Laito Sakamaki
}} Laito Sakamaki (逆巻 ライト Sakamaki Raito) is the third son of the Sakamaki household. Laito along with Kanato and Ayato, the triplets, are the sons of Cordelia, daughter of the Demon Lord and the first wife of Tougo Sakamaki, the Vampire King. Appearance Laito has shoulder-length reddish-brown hair, with a lighter blondish color to the tips, and green eyes just like his twin brother, Ayato. He has fair skin and is usually seen in a pose where he holds the tip of his hat as if trying to pull it down. He has a slender figure and is often seen smirking. In Haunted Dark Bridal, Laito wears a denim blue jacket, a striped sweater with sleeves that almost cover his hands, and an undershirt. He also wears brown pants and a red tie, along with his hat that has a red ribbon around it. Laito also wearing a white dress shirt with a skinny black tie, along with a jacket that has fur bordering the hood. He wears black pants that go only to his shins and his signature hat in More,Blood. Personality Laito acts extremely perverted. His perverted nature caused him to be suspended often from school. Laito is both a Do-Masochist (extreme masochist) and a Do-Sadist (extreme sadist). He is always cheerful and loves to joke, but is similar to Ayato when teasing Yui. However, his personality suddenly changes when something goes against his wishes, usually when Yui is too defiant around him. He doesn't like when Yui disobeys his orders and he often punishes her because of that. Laito can also be shown to be good at interpreting peoples motives. History When Karlheinz found out about the unusual relationship between his wife, Cordelia and Laito, he locks him in the basement. Later Cordelia went to see him and told him that she was now having sex with someone else, and that all this time, she only used Laito for sex. Since he saw her as a lover, he couldn't avoid looking at things she did with other men as cheating on him. The overall shock and the situation ended up with Laito becoming perverted. When Cordelia was attacked by Ayato and ran to Laito for help, he threw her off the balcony in response. Relationships Yui Komori He calls Yui "bitch-chan" and always gets in her way just to drink her blood by perverted means. But he has taken a little more interest in her. Cordelia Cordelia was Laito's mother. Cordelia raised her son in an extremely sick way; as it was the "norm" to have sex with him. In time, Laito got used to doing these things, and began to view his mother as more of a lover than his parent. As he was quite the flirty type, Laito would most likely kill anyone he'd caught sleeping with her. Ayato One of the triplet brothers. Their relationship is a tad strained, for they fight a lot about Yui. Sometimes Laito will either tease Ayato about Yui or try to include himself in their 'activities.' It is shown that Laito often watches them and gets turned on by it. He also thinks of Ayato as a "spoiled brat" that needs to face reality. Kanato Just like Ayato, Kanato is part of the triplets together with Laito, and they too share a strained a relationship. Laito uses the fact that he is the eldest to tease Kanato. Richter Richter is the uncle of the triplets and Laito sees him as a rival for Cordelia. Whenever he encounters Richter, they have a verbal, mock fight. Abilities Teleportation Appearing out of nowhere instantly. Trivia *Out of the triplets Laito and Ayato get along well the most. *Instead of boxers, Laito wears animal print underwear. *In the past Laito had been sexually intimate with a maid named Hilde. *He can play the piano. *He is left handed like his twin brother, Ayato. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Male